Apophis Rising
by DreamGalleon21154
Summary: Apophis and all of the others have been released from prison and are back in the world. Syoc open
1. Form

It's 450 years since Sadie Kane banished the gods, but a rebel has summoned them back into the world and the world is at risk. Some dare to follow the path of the gods. Will you?

Name:

Age:

Which Nome?:

Follow which God?

History:

Personality:

Normally wear:

Friends:

Family:

Good luck...


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my little readers! The form is still open as of now! I am just posting chapter 1 which will be taking place in Moscow, Russia. Good luck!

Chapter 1 of Apophis Rising (Michelle VelVel)

"Wolf!" I shout to my brother, who is actually named Lucas Ze'ev VelVel, but he makes me call him that ridiculous nickname.

"What?" Wolf asks me appearing in front of me with his brown hair flopping a little over his eyes.

"Get Arianna, we have a problem." I tell him looking at the computer.

He races away to the outer hallways and immediately he comes back with the dark redheaded girl who is a few years older than I. "Hey, what's up?" She asks pulling the red strands out of her face.

"We have a problem." I say pointing to the screen.

"Oh no. Evacuate the Nome!" She screams running to the opposite side of the room, grabbing her staff and wand.

"Go!" She shouts at us.

"No." Wolf says to her with an anxious look on his face.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask her, trying to get her to tell us.

"Apophis. All of the gods were released last month. As being the 151st Nome he has knocked out 152 and over. The Nomes are collapsing one by one." Arianna says.

Apophis. The great snake. "Wolf we have to go, get the rest of the initiates!" I shout at him and we run to grab Andrea, Quinn and Reissa.

We get back and we see red outside the windows. "Go! Reissa lead them, get them to London!" Wolf tells her and we stay behind, at least for a little while.

"Come on Arianna the Nome is finished." Wolf tells her, pleading her.

"I have to stay. I have to give you guys time." She says embracing us in a one armed hug.

"Go!" She shouts when we hear hissing in front of us.

We make our way to the back of the room and I take it in for the last time. Glass structures holding precious objects, magical objects. The large wooden walls that seem to fade away when a red snake appears in front of Arianna, and I see she is trying to summon Nut.

"Well. Brave Arianna, you think you can save your friends. Your bravery is recognizable, but fruitless." The dark voice of Apophis echoes through the room.

Wolf clings to my arm as Arianna raises her staff and bangs it on the ground and sends a shockwave through the room. "Your power is great. But not as great as I." Apophis continues.

"Ma'at!" She screams and a golden light appears before Apophis and the snake barely writhes in pain.

"Go!" Arianna screams at us, her hair falling out of her ponytail as she jumps on the head of the snake.

"Wolf. Go!" I shout to him and I open the door. He stands inside giving one last glance at Arianna before getting out and I hold open the door one second too long.

Apophis shakes her off and the snake dives, sinking his teeth into her stomach. Arianna screams as she tumbles to the ground, falling onto her back. "Wolf!" I scream at him and we run, toward the airport in which we have had plane tickets to anywhere for a long time, in case anything like this happened.

"She's alive!" Wolf shrieks at me and I shake my head, no one could have survived that, unless they were a god or a goddess. Wolf follows the path of Wepwawet and I follow the path of Anubis.

"She's alive!" He repeats as we board the plane after waiting for forever to get on the dang plane.

-POV SWITCH: Apollo White (The Head of the 9th Nome: London)-

"That's good!" I exclaim watching as our initiates try to master a path of a god.

One of my better students, Viviene is trying to master Isis, and a couple others are trying Horus, but aren't doing that well. She's at least getting a couple things right.

"That should be all today." I say and walking back to the main library where I dig out a book and blow off the dust on top.

"What are you doing?" Somebody asks behind me.

"I'm trying to read all of the books in this library." I answer and turn around to see Jessamine, my third best student, who is trying to master Hathor, the goddess of love.

"That's good." She says sitting next to me and takes the book to see the cover.

"The Hunger Games?" She asks me incredulously?

"Yup. I wonder who put it in there." I say giving her a smirk.

Jessamine shrugs her blonde hair flopping a bit when I hear a doorbell ding. "I'll get it." Jessamine says and walks toward the front door.

She opens it and two wizards are standing there, both look Russian. "Who's the head of this Nome?" The girl asks.

"Me." I say and walk toward them standing next to Jessamine.

"Nome 151 is down." The girl says and I notice the boy who is clinging to the girl.

"Where is your leader?" Jessamine asks, brushing off her white dress of any dirt that was on there from the book.

"Dead. Gave her life to give us time." The boy replies with fretful eyes and I feel sorrow, we used to do business with the 151st Nome, especially when Arianna Grey was the head.

"You can stay here tonight." I say and they come inside.

"I don't trust them." Jessamine whispers in my ear.

"I didn't trust you when you came here, but here we are." I whisper back and she laughs wrapping an arm around me as we walk away from the door.


End file.
